A need exists for a method for recovering waste heat from a first combustion system in an efficient manner and using the waste heat to perform an auxiliary operation.
A further need exists for a method of performing an auxiliary operation that can eliminate the need for a second combustion system to prevent unnecessary emissions.
Furthermore, there is a need for a method of performing an auxiliary operation that eliminates the need for multiple combustion systems to prevent unnecessarily unsafe working conditions.
A need also exists for a method of muffling or eliminating a sound emanating from an exhaust system of a combustion system and efficiently recovering waste heat from exhaust gas from the combustion system.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.